


Nice View

by ssoftsspoken



Category: Hermitcraft
Genre: M/M, implied - Freeform, wow yeah another grumbo fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 16:32:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18253637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssoftsspoken/pseuds/ssoftsspoken
Summary: Grian gets his first elytra. Then, he immediately gets stuck in a tree.





	Nice View

**Author's Note:**

> another fic from my wattpad. fantastic!!!!!!!!!  
> also this was practice with 1st person so if its weird thats why

I have finally gotten an elytra! Spending diamonds on gear, materials, and everything else has finally paid off because now I can fly as much as I want to! Anywhere I want to go to! Of course, the first thing I have to do is test this bad boy out.

I travel to a little floating platform I have in the ocean and pull out some rockets. I make sure the elytra is secure on my body and then push myself hard off the platform, shooting into the air with the combined force of my legs and pure rocket power.

A feeling of bliss washes over me as the wind pushes through my hair and holds the wings open, the currents keeping me afloat. The world is so beautiful from a vantage point like this, the sharp cliff faces outlined by the bright sunshine and the ocean water twinkling beneath me. I keep pushing myself higher and higher into the sky, eventually plateauing as I ween off of the rockets. I gaze around the beautiful landscape my base is situated between once again, becoming distracted by the sight seeing. A strong up current throws my elytra off balance, and I violently wobble in the air. I try to steady myself as I'm thrown through the air, but my lack of experience causes me to lose altitude, the speed of my descent increasing each second. I look around frantically, checking to see if I'm above the deep ocean still, but fear spreads throughout me as I see an island come into view below me. Mumbo's island. I start to panic, spiraling downward as I try to spread my wings. Fly, damnit!

Almost at the last second, my wings manage to spread out and catch a current, pulling me upward and slowing my descent. Before I can celebrate my sliver of luck and maneuver myself out of the way, I slam into something big, green, and leafy. Mumbo's tree house.

As my shock wears off, I notice the exact situation I'm in. I'm wedged between two massive branches, my legs dangling in the air and my feet barely able to touch the platform beneath me. I squirm around and push against the branches, but I don't budge.

As I struggle to free myself of the branches' grasp, I hear hysterical laughter somewhere around me. Oh my God, someone saw me do that. How embarrassing! I frantically wiggle around, my sides being poked and prodded by leaves and twigs through my sweater as I try to escape. My face flushes a deep red from embarrassment and I'm so glad I can't be seen from where I'm lodged.

"Hahaha! Oh my! You seem to be a bit stuck there, Grian!" Mumbo laughed loudly, the sound of a hand slapping a thigh repeatedly reaching my ears. I didn't think my face could get any more red, but it does, the heat spreading rapidly across my cheeks.

"...Please, help me down." I manage to mutter, swallowing my pride as I speak. Mumbo starts to giggle again and my face hurts from blushing so hard.

"What was that?" Mumbo teased, making his way up the ladder to the platform I was perched above.

"I'm stuck and I need your help!" I repeat, raising my voice slightly so he can actually hear me.

"Are you really that stuck?" Mumbo asks as he reaches where I'm stuck, giggling as he stands behind me. I don't reply as I continue to try and release myself from the tree's grip, emphasizing my plea for help with a weak attempt to pull myself out once again.

"Nice view." Mumbo comments. My mind whirls. Is he talking about...?

Before I can process what he said fully, my quick breathing stops for a split second as Mumbo grips my hips suddenly, wasting no time getting me dislodged from the tree. My heart pounds in my chest, and I curse myself in my head for having a reaction like this at such a weird time. What's going on with me?

"You ready?" He asks simply, tightening his grip slightly. I inhale sharply from the sudden pressure against my hips.

"Yeah." I squeak in response, bracing myself. Mumbo plants his feet against the floor and starts to pull. I'm surprised it doesn't hurt, but it is most definitely uncomfortable.

Suddenly, the branch I'm caught between lets out a loud snap, splitting in two. Mumbo's pulling causes both of us to be sent flying backwards. Before either of us can catch on to anything, we lose our balance and both yelp as we fall to the floor, Mumbo still holding my hips tightly as I land on top of him, my back pressing against his chest. Mumbo let out a grunt as my body weight pushes air out of his lungs, and we lay together for a few moments before he decides to move again. He shifts his body around and hoists himself up into a sitting position, pushing me along with him. As he sits up completely, I come to realize I'm sitting on his lap. Can this day get any more embarrassing?

We sit in silence for a few seconds until Mumbo breaks it. He chuckles as he moves his hands from my hips to my waist, and my face continues to burn.

"You're welcome." He says straight in my ear, causing a shiver to be sent throughout my body.

"Er, thanks." I reply weakly, pushing myself off of his lap swiftly. I barely give him a glance as I fly off suddenly, wobbling in the air as I gain speed once again. My thoughts race in my head as I head home as fast as possible, my mind returning to Mumbo's hands on my hips over and over again. His voice in my ear.

My whole face is flushed a deep red as I swoop in and land in my base, stumbling a bit from the distractions in my head. I move my hand above my chest and feel the rapid beating of my heart, clutching my sweater as my mind begins to wander. What is this feeling?

**Author's Note:**

> okay i write a lot of grumbo so if anyone has any requests for other ships Please give me a ship + idea or something


End file.
